Incondicional (Unconditionally)
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Un repaso de la situaciones que llevararon a John y a Sherlock a ser pareja, hasta llegar al momento de su boda. Inspirado en la canción "Unconditionally" de Katty Perry :D


**I**

John conocía a Sherlock desde hace ya varios años y tenía que admitir que la vida junto al pelinegro no era fácil, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo y aventuras compartidas había aprendido a conocer mejor a su compañero.

¡Oh! y vaya que lo conocía, con el tiempo el pelinegro se había vuelto un pocos más accesible y esto permitió que John conociera pequeños detalles en lo que no se había fijado, Sherlock era

Inseguro aunque no lo demostrara, existían cosas que en verdad hacían flaquear su voluntad, claro John conocía unas cuantas de estas pero no todas. También había cosas que atemorizaban a Sherlock, él podía ser muy lógico y todo pero era un ser humano y en su naturaleza estaba programado al temor, mucha gente le teme a la muerte, a la soledad. Pero Sherlock no le temía a esas cosas, no, Sherlock le temía al olvido, podía parecer tonto y hasta infantil pero ese era su mayor temor y John lo entendía porque para un genio como él, no podía haber mayor dolor que el olvido.

John siempre recordaba el día en que conoció a Sherlock y también tenía presente el comentario que le había hecho la sargento Donovan, quizás en una parte tenía razón Sherlock era raro pero después de su primer caso, solo pudo pensar que quería apoyar a ese hombre de forma incondicional. Porque no importaba lo que los demás digieran de él, John estaba seguro que Sherlock era incapaz de lastimar a una persona inocente.

 **II**

Las cosas transcurrieron con "normalidad" entre ellos, los casos, las situaciones de riesgos hasta que reapareció Moriarty. John nunca sintió estas situaciones como retos, él sabía que Sherlock siempre iba a terminar encontrado las soluciones a estos eventos, incluso llego a pesar que no Moriarty por astuto que fuera superaría a Sherlock.

Por este motivo cuando Sherlock se lazo del edificio en frente de él simplemente no lo podía creer, nunca llego a pesar que Sherlock sería capaz de quitarse la vida él era demasiado Egocéntrico para eso, pero lo peor no fue ver morir a su amigo, lo peor fue aprender a vivir sin él, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del peligro que ahora continuar parecía un verdadero reto. Le costó mucho aprender a vivir sin él.

 **III**

Por esta razón las cosas entre ellos cambiaron después de que Sherlock regresara de su "muerte". Al comienzo él se molestó mucho con el pelinegro por hacerse pasar por muerto, él había sufrido mucho por su supuesto fallecimiento y el regresaba como si nada, aunque en fondo agradecía que estuviera ahí a su lado. Después de un tiempo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad pero esto se echó a perder cuando en un caso le dispararon a John, Sherlock se sintió culpable por eso y después de ese evento las cosas cambiaron.

Después de eso Sherlock lo apartaba de los casos, cada vez que surgía un asunto que podía ser peligroso era dejado de lado y eso afectaba a John porque sentía que Sherlock no confiaba más en él, son embargo no había encontrado el valor para encarar al pelinegro, pero aquella noche en que se dio la oportunidad lo hizo después de todo necesitaban aclarar esa situación.

Sherlock se encontraba de pie en la entrada y John lo miraba con tranquilidad y disgusto, el pelinegro había salido después de recibir una llamada de Lestrade y ahora llegaba en ese estado sentía molestia y calma, calma por tenerle ahí y molestia por su estado.

—Deja que te cure —pidió al ver la herida en la frente de su compañero.

—Estoy bien —respondió, Sherlock quien tenía su mano en la herida evitando que la sangre fluya.

—No, no estás bien —John camino hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Sherlock y lo tomo de la mano—, ya me canse de que me ignores, me vas a hacer caso y vas a sentarte ahí —dijo llevándolo hacia el sofá—. Dejaras que cure todas tus heridas y hablaremos de porque motivo me has estado ignorando.

John estaba molesto y Sherlock por primera vez se quedó sin decir nada. Él rubio fue por el botiquín y empezó por curar la herida en la frente del pelinegro —Porque me abandonas Sherlock, creí que éramos amigos, trabajamos juntos yo cuido de ti y tu de mí, porque ahora me apartas como si no valiera —la voz de John sonaba realmente triste y Sherlock se sintió culpable.

John aplico un poco de presión y el pelinegro se quejó —Lo siento —comento mientras tomaba la gasa para sellar la herida, John soltó un suspiro esperaba que Sherlock respondiera algo ya que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no fue así se quedó callado y eso le dolía—. ¿Dónde tienes más heridas? —interrogo, sabía bien que no tenía solo la que dejaba ver.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parecía dubitativo—, En la espalda —respondió, mientras se ponía de pie para poder quitar su camisa después de hacerlo volvió a ocupar su lugar en el mueble, pero dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Oh por dios Sherlock —exclamo con preocupación al ver la cantidad de cortes que tenía, paso su mano por la espalda y se dejó llevar en sus divagaciones, quizás eso no hubiera pasado si lo hubiese acompañado, se dijo, quizás estando a su lado pudo haberlo protegido.

—John —hablo Sherlock, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos—, no quiero que pienses que no te necesito, eres muy importante para mí, sin embargo siento que no podre protegerte siempre y no quiero que te hagan daño.

John estaba sorprendido con la declaración de Sherlock, parpadeo una par de veces, su mente analizo la situación y llego a una conclusión. Sherlock tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo y eso lo hacía sentir magnifico—. Sherlock yo estoy para apoyarte siempre —dijo dándole apoyo, después de todo era algo muy gratificante que Sherlock compartiera sus miedo con él—. Yo quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte.

—Y que pasa si yo no puedo protegerte —exclamo con voz temblorosa—, va a llegar un momento en el que no pueda defenderte, las probabilidades son cincuenta a cincuenta —Sherlock se quedó en silencio estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía—. ¿Qué pasara conmigo si te pierdo? —pregunto más para el mismo que para John.

John no pudo contener el impulso así que abrazo a Sherlock por la espalda, él pelinegro se sorprendió del acto, pero no lo aparto, se sentía cálido —Eso no va a pasar —comento John contra su espalda —Eres tú Sherlock, tu siempre vas a encontrar la forma de protegerme, por lo mismo quiero protegerte a ti para devolverte un poco de lo que me das.

—Porqué confías tanto en mí —inquirió el pelinegro mientras colocaba una de sus manos encima de las de John.

—Porque te quiero —admitió con voz nerviosa—. Así que dejarlo ir Sherlock —John se aferró con más fuerza al pelinegro, en ese instante sentía a Sherlock tan Etéreo—. Deja ir el miedo a perderme y prometo que si lo haces estaré a tu lado siempre, porque nunca te abandonare —John suspiro y con voz seria como si hiciera un juramento dijo—. Voy a estar siempre contigo Sherlock y lo hare de forma incondicional, por eso nunca más vuelvas a dejarme de lado —Sherlock podía escuchar los latidos de John, a pesar de haber sonado tan seguro estaba muy nervioso.

Le pelinegro se libro del agarre con suavidad y se volteo para quedar frente al rubio —¿Por qué confías en mi de esa manera?, lo hiciste desde que me conociste ¿Por qué? —Sherlock miraba a John con gran curiosidad no quería dejar escapar ninguna expresión de él, necesitaba decir la razón antes que él, antes podría haber deducido rápidamente el motivo, pero ahora simplemente no sabía cómo definir esa razón.

John rio y volvió a abrazar a Sherlock —Porque te amo —agregó con simpleza, John escucho como los latidos de Sherlock se aceleraron, el pelinegro tomo la cara de John y la levanto —Amor —dijo Sherlock besándolo con suavidad—. Esa es la razón —comento separándose—, no lo entiendo.

John lo miro con afección —No tienes que entenderlo, solo sentirlo —John se acercó a Sherlock para besarlo nuevamente.

 **IV**

La relación de John y Sherlock llevaba pocos meses y ahora ambos sentían que el vínculo se había fortificado sin embargo las cosas no eran todas color de rosa, Sherlock tenía dudas, había cosas que no entendía pero no quería preguntarle a alguien más porque eso un golpe directo a su autoestima así que después de tanto meditarlo decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a John después de todo él era culpable de sus dudas.

Así que una mañana de esas en la que amanecieron juntos Sherlock decidió preguntar —John, ¿porque estas con una persona como yo? No soy una persona normal, ni siquiera puedo ver una película porque dedujo su final inmediatamente —argumento.

John lo miro con una sonrisa —Porque no eres normal —respondió divertido—, es verdad que tienes hábitos que sacaran de quicio a cualquiera, pero viéndolo de cierta forma son insoportablemente tiernas.

Sherlock rodo los ojos ante lo que escucho no entendía como John podía decir esas cosas tan estúpida de forma tan seria —Eres un tonto —dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza—. Por decir cosas tan arbitrarias como esas y por elegir a alguien como yo. Sabes se tener días malos, la pared es testigo de aquellos, podrás soportar todo eso por un tiempo prolongando.

—Tomare todo lo que venga de ti —John se pegó al cuerpo de Sherlock—, podría caminar bajo la tormenta por ti.

—Harías todo eso por mí —Sherlock estaba impresionado por la sinceridad de su pareja—, ¿Por qué? —pregunto, pero en realidad no importaba la razón, después de todo se sentía bien en esa situación—. No entiendo —admitió mientras besaba a John.

Y Sherlock pensó que en ocasiones como esas John tenía la razón.

 **V**

La relación de Sherlock y John estaba en su mejor momento y aunque había peleas y desacuerdo habían aprendido a manejarlos, Sherlock había anunciado su relación a todos sus amigos más cercanos, de la forma más indiscreta posible, como solo él podía hacerlo, sin embargo esta acción trajo su consecuencia, Mycroft había tomado la situación muy bien —Me imaginaba —dijo con ese tono de superioridad— Debes decírselo a nuestro padre —y claro lo último se lo dijo a John, después de ese comentario ambos hermanos se vieron metidos en una discusión muy acalorada de la cual salió Victorio Mycroft.

Ese día, John iría a con los padres de Sherlock y Dios se sentía muy nervioso, aunque sentía que no iba a ser peor que el hecho de tener que darle la cara a Mycroft. Sherlock le había pedido que se relajara que todo iba a estar bien y a pesar de que el sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas, no podía tranquilizarse.

—Todo estará bien —comentó Sherlock dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —exclamo John intentando parecer tranquilo, sin embargo estaba lejos de sentirse así, John temía la reacción de los padres de Sherlock, después de todos Mycroft no había lo había tomado bien aunque intento esconderlo bajo su máscara de "no me importa nada" John noto su enojo.

John anhelaba que los padres de Sherlock lo tomara bien para de esa forma poder proponerle matrimonio a Sherlock.

 **VI**

Sherlock y John se encontraban en sentado en la mesa, estaban esperando que el padre de Sherlock llegara para comenzar a cenar. Cuando el hombre ocupo su lugar en la mesa todos se quedaron viendo nadie sabía que decir.

—Mycroft me informó que había algo que querían decirme ¿qué es? —pregunto la mama mientras serbia verduras en su plato.

—John y yo somos pareja —soltó Sherlock de repente, el silencio se apodero de la mesa y la mirada de los padres de Sherlock se posaron en el rubio.

—Yo —comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que debía dar una explicación—, no tengo malas intenciones con su hijo —John se sintió estúpido después de decir eso—, estoy aquí porque quiero hacerlos participe de mi relación Sherlock, en verdad amo a su hijo y me gustaría contar con su apoyo de esta forma sabremos que no afectamos a nadie con nuestra relación.

John se quedó en silencio no podía decir anda más porque estaba realmente nervioso, Sherlock tomo su mano en un acto de tranquilizarlo y le dedico una sonrisa como diciéndole "Todo está bien, fue perfecto" entonces John se dio cuenta que estaba divagando lo más seguro era que Sherlock hubiese pensado "Eres un idiota, como pudiste decir algo así". John rio ante este pensamiento.

—Bueno —dijo la mama adquiriendo una mirada más compresiva—, Si Sherlock te quiere no puedo quejarme, él es quien va a compartí la vida contigo si él te eligió, para mi está bien.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó el padre mirando a su hijo.

—Sí, es una persona esencial en mi vida y lo necesito a mi lado, porque así lo decidí —respondió en tono posesivo.

El hombre miro John unos segundos y soltó un suspiro —Por mi está bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas.

—No lo hare —respondió Sherlock.

—No te lo decía a ti —aclaro el padre—, hablaba con John —puntualizo.

—Era conmigo —comento mientras parpadeaba seguidamente, no se esperaba eso.

—Sí, era contigo; sabes Sherlock no es una persona fácil.

—Créame que lo sé, tiene costumbres que sacarían de quicio a cualquiera aparte de eso es un chiquillo consentido —dijo lo último mirando a Sherlock, quien hizo un puchero en repuesta—, nunca me arrepentiré de esto, siento que es una de las menores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

La mama de Sherlock sonrió, después de todo su hijo se había conseguido una buena persona y lo más importante ara que lo amaba y eso la hacía realmente feliz —Cenemos —comento con alegría—, después de todo hay que festejar que mi Sherlock se va casar —agrego de forma despreocupada.

Sherlock parpadeo varias veces antes este argumento, él y su padre estaban petrificados, John soltó un suspiro de resignación había sido difícil mantenerlo oculto de Sherlock y ahora su mamá lo había terminado deduciendo, después de todo la indiscreción estaba en la génica, pensó, en ese momento la única que idea que John tenía en la cabeza era como proponerle matrimonio a Sherlock de la forma correcta.

 **VII**

Después de que John le propusiera matrimonio a Sherlock se llevaron a cabo los preparativos de la boda, cosa que fue un poco cansada sin embargo la ayuda de Mycroft fue esencial, él se encargó de escoger la cuidad y el lugar donde se iba a casar la celebración, Sherlock se puso a esto al comienzo pero termino por resignarse, después de que John se enojara por su "actitud tan hostil".

La reunión fue algo íntima solo con los amigos más cercanos y la familia, estaban todas las personas importantes en la vida de los dos y John sentía que ese día no podía ser más perfecto, la ceremonia empezó y todos estaban felices.

La hora de dar sus votos había llegado y Sherlock tomo las manos de John —Prometo amarte todo el tiempo que me permita mi efímera existencia estar a tu lado —comenzó Sherlock—, prometo aguantar tus malos ratos y aceptar tus errores, prometo estar siempre a tu lado cuando te sientas solo, prometo escuchar lo que tengas que decir aunque sea retorico, tonto o hasta ilógico, prometo no enojarme cuando no puedas ver las cosas obvias, prometo no dañar tus abrigo aunque lo odies, prometo festejar esas celebridades que te gustan aunque yo las odie —John miro a Sherlock con una sonrisa—, prometo competir mis temores contigo para poder librarme de ellos y prometo cuidarte siempre y no permitir que nada te pase, porque mi existencia sin la tuya pierde todo sentido —Sherlock guardo silencio unos minutos, y John le dedico una mirada cargada de sentimiento —, ¿Dime harías todo eso por mí? — pregunto al final, John se quedó en silencio debía de controlarse o acabaría llorando

—Sí, lo haría, una y otra vez, porque te amo Sherlock, te amo de forma incondicional, aceptare todo lo que me des siempre que no te lastime a ti o a mí.

Sherlock coloco el anillo y John hizo lo mismo, el juez dijo que podía besarlo y John lo hizo —Te amo —murmuro el rubio al separarse.

Sherlock lo tomo de la cintura —Te aviso que no dejare de dispararle a la pared —informo el pelinegro besándolo nuevamente.

—Y yo te informo que no te daré tiempo para que te aburras —John iba a dejar a besar a Sherlock nuevamente pero el comentario de Mycroft se lo impidió,

—Era solo un beso, dejen de ser tan melosos tienen toda la vida para hacer eso.

John suspiro ante el comentario y Sherlock lo miro con una ceja alzada —Yo creo que ha Lestrade le gustaría que lo hicieras.

John abrió los ojos ante el comentario —Insensato—comento con indignación su hermano y se marchó.

—¿Es eso cierto? —indago John curioso

—Eso no importa —Sherlock tomo a John con suavidad de la corbata—, Deberías ocupar tus labios para otra cosa, después de todo dijiste que no permitirías que me aburra.

John sonrió —Cínico —murmuro divertido y lo beso.


End file.
